


[PODFIC] Callback

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Last One Out of Beach City, F/F, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and her and pearl schedule a date, mystery girl isn't quite as cool as she seems on the surface, she's actually pretty smitten herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: “Damn, you're funny.”“I-In a... bad way?” Pearl ventures. You can only imagine the look of hesitance and confusion on her face, and you have to hold back a groan because girl, you've got it bad.(Pearl and Mystery Girl schedule a date.)Podfic of"Callback"bylove_killed_the_superstar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Callback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990297) by [love_killed_the_superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar). 



**Links:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q9qqwjb2grjz6hk/Callback%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Title:** [Callback](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7990297)

 **Author:** [love_killed_the_superstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:** Pearl/Mystery Girl

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:07:05

 

 **Summary:** “Damn, you're funny.”  
“I-In a... bad way?” Pearl ventures. You can only imagine the look of hesitance and confusion on her face, and you have to hold back a groan because girl, you've got it bad.

(Pearl and Mystery Girl schedule a date.)

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
